veille de Noël mouvementée
by Eridine
Summary: A la veille de noel, Gibbs se remet en question, encore le fait-il réellement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une lettre froissée...


Une veille de Noël mouvementée.

19h. Mercredi 23 Dec. Open-space: NCIS

Il avait laissé ses coéquipiers partir plus tôt ce soir-là. Demain est un jour si spécial à leur yeux, il ne pouvait pas leur demander plus de travail après cette affaire si décousu de sens. Pour lui, c'était tout autre, seul, il n'avait pas à fêter cette soirée. Seul, il ne faisait jamais rien de ses soirées si vide de sens pour un homme comme lui. C'était un homme de terrain, un homme dont seul le travail le maintenait en vie et seulement un homme rongeait par la solitude.

Il était resté là, assis à son bureau, à fixer un point imaginaire, perdu dans ses pensées. Celles où il était le seul à connaitre chaque recoin, celles où personne ne pouvait s'y introduire. Le bruit sourd d'un petit objet, attira son attention. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait tomber son portefeuille du bureau. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Le caressant du bout des doigts, il se rendait compte que ce morceau de cuir bien usé par le temps, était surement la seule chose qu'il avait conservée depuis autant d'année. Sa défunte femme le lui avait offert à leur premier noël. A se souvenir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage puis il s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant seul …

19h30.

En soupirant, il s'était levé, prêt à partir, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur sa corbeille à papier. A côté de celui-ci, se trouvait des morceaux de papiers en boule.

-Tony, que ferais-je sans tes pitreries…se souvenant, entre deux lignes de leur rapport, Mc Gee et ce dernier s'envoyaient ces boules de papiers. Celui-ci avait dû atterrir au bas de son bureau lorsqu'elles avaient percutées l'écran de l'écrivain.

En le ramassant, il ne put s'empêché de s'apercevoir, des phrases écrites à la main. Réfléchissant, il ne se souvint pas avoir vu Tony tenir un stylo et encore moins y écrire. Par curiosité et surtout parce que c'était lui qui avait surement écrit, il déplia ces trois boules de papiers. Parcourant la première feuille, son cœur loupa un battement. Tentant de trouver un point d'appui, il se trouva les fesses posées sur le bureau de son jeune coéquipier.

Parcourant, doucement, de nouveau cette page, remplis de gribouillis par-ci et par-là, il pouvait lire à travers ces quelques lignes l'ampleur des sentiments de Tony, seulement il n'y avait aucun destinataire.

'' Chaque jours, je me le dis et je me le répète que jamais, il n'y aura jamais quelques choses entre nous. Tu es une personne si secrète et si droite, que parfois, j'ai l'impression de me trouver un peu en toi. A travers tes phrases si dures et si strictes, je vois dans tes regards toutes l'affections que tu nous donne, mais parfois il me plait de me dire que cela m'ait seulement destiné.''

Au fil de cette courte lecture, il sentait son cœur palpitait. Il voyait une autre facette de leur blagueur de service. Il savait que Tony avait un grand cœur caché derrière ses moqueries incessantes, mais de là à l'imaginer si romantique. Il fut touché par ces mots, bien qu'elle soit destinée à une personne chère à son cœur. Il déplia la seconde page – juste par curiosité, se disait-il.

Il y lut les mêmes phrases et une suite, suivi de rature et de faute. Puis en défroissant la troisième, le texte était en entier. Rapidement il se mit à relire.

'' Chaque jours, je me le dis et je me le répète que jamais, il ne se produira une chose entre nous. Depuis que je te connais, ou du moins que j'ai appris à te connaitre, tu es une personne si secrète et si droite, que parfois, j'ai l'impression de me trouver un peu en toi. A travers tes phrases si dures et si strictes, je vois dans tes regards, toutes l'affections que tu nous porte, à chacun d'entre nous, mais parfois il me plait de penser que cela m'ait seulement réservé.

Chaque jours, quand je prends l'ascenseur à tes côtés, je prends sur moi de ne pas te sauter dessus, mais la règle, reste la règle. Alors, je reste seulement à tes cotés et cela me suffit.''

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et il pensait que Tony devait être sacrément attiré par Ziva. Seul le détail de la personne ne collait pas. Au fond de lui, il sentit soudainement revenir ces sentiments qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au fond de lui, parce que, oui, la règle, car c'était sa règle à lui, qui l'en empêché.

''Parfois, je me dis que je devrais seulement effacer ses sentiments et passer à autre chose. Mais j'ai beau essayer, ton visage me hante et j'ai envie d'être celui qui te ferait sourire car jamais tu ne m'as souri, je parle d'un vrai sourire. Ton rôle te colle tellement à la peau que tu as surement oublié comment aimer, comment montrer, comment vivre tout simplement. Tu vois, même si je fais le pitre, j'aime à penser que ma place au sein de l'équipe te donne un peu de change. Et quand je parle de mes soit disant conquêtes, c'est seulement pour que tu m'écoutes et que tu me vois… peut-être un peu de jalousie, mais tu restes toujours fidèle à toi-même. Jamais tu ne me regardes, jamais tu me souris, jamais tu me vois.

Je t'écris cette lettre, mais je n'oserais pas te la donner, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime. Alors, je reste auprès de toi, dans l'ombre de tes regrets, te donner un peu de ma présence, même si je rêve d'un peu plus. Tu es ma force de vivre, ma force de supporter toute l'horreur de notre métiers et surtout tu es celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux et cela depuis que Kate est partie loin de nous.''

Il s'arrêta sur le mot '' celui'', un homme… Tout en lui, il tentait de maitriser ses tremblements. Se pouvait-il que…il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Sans plus insister, il remit les feuilles en boules et les jeta dans la corbeille de Tony. Il n'avait pas la force de lire la suite.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu autant peur de découvrir…mais quoi ?

20h30.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Dirigeant son regard sur la sortie, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il crut vaciller mais se retint pour s'assoir le plus rapidement sur sa chaise.

-Bonsoir patron, vous êtes encore là ?

Comme envouté, il ne put que hocher de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il ne pouvait pas…

D'un pas tranquille, Tony s'avança à son bureau.

-J'ai oublié de prendre mon sac à dos tout à l'heure, avait-il dit sans conviction.

En prenant l'objet de son retour, il s'aperçut que Tony avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa corbeille. Il vit qu'il avait tremblé en le mettant sur son dos. Ce dernier n'osa pas le regarder et partit aussi vite qu'il était revenu bredouillant '' à demain''.

22h

Il était encore au bureau, secoué par la lecture qu'il venait de faire plus tôt. La tête posée entre ses mains, il réfléchissait. Ces quelques mots l'avaient profondément touché. Jamais il n'avait été aussi ébranlé. Il mit une main sur son cœur et à la pensée de ses paroles si bien écrites, ce dernier battait la chamade, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis…la mort de sa femme Shannon. Les sentiments, qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui, avaient ressurgi. Fermant les yeux, il tenta vainement de les refoulés encore une fois. La première fois, avec son entrainement de marine, il y était arrivé mais là, ce soir, contre toute attente, il n'y parvint pas.

Lentement, il se leva pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr, il était tenté de lire la suite, de connaitre le destinataire mais il avait peur. Alors, il quitta le bâtiment pour retrouver sa maison qui lui parut soudainement si vide.

5h00. Jeudi 24 Dec : Chez Tony.

Voilà, cela lui apprendra de faire l'imbécile sans faire de gaffe au travail. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'agence, hier soir, il ne put s'empêché de revoir le regard de son patron. Le pire fut qu'il n'avait pas à réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il revoyait encore ses boules de papiers dans sa corbeille. Comment avaient-elles pu se retrouvé là, tandis qu'elle devait être dans celle de Mc Gee ?

Soudainement, il se souvint que certaines d'entre elles avaient été envoyées du côté du bureau de Gibbs. Concentré à embêter le bleu, il n'y avait plus prêté attention. Pris d'une panique, son cœur palpita. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait lu d'où son silence et ce regard si étrange. Que vais-je faire ?

Dans son lit, il s'engouffra sous sa couette, tentant vainement d'oublier, d'effacer ce regard.

8h30

Le réveil avait été dur mais il ne pouvait pas se défiler ainsi. Après tout, rien ne pouvais dire que c'était lui qui l'avait lu, tentait-il de se dissuadé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha machinalement dans l'ascenseur, puis leva la tête lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

-Bonjour patron, dit Tony avec un tremblement que son interlocuteur avait perçu.

Il fut pris soudainement d'une angoisse. Il desserra sa cravate qui paraissait, tout d'un coup, trop près de la gorge, puis il lui semblait que l'air se raréfier dans la pièce. Sautillant presque sur place il se dit :

'' **Bon sang qu'il est long à monter''**

-Bonjour Tony, souffla Gibbs qui au fond de lui sourit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il voyait combien, Tony était troublé, combien il se sentait coupable et surtout adorable. **''Adorable '**' il faut que je sorte d'ici aussi. Tentant de se reprendre pendant que le plus jeune faisait de même, ils arrivèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent sans un regard.

Tony s'installa à son bureau, tandis que le plus âgé alla se servir un bon café bien corsé. Revenant vers l'open-space, il dit :

- Si il n'y a pas d'urgence pour aujourd'hui, je vous libère plus tôt pour Noël.

Mc Gee et Ziva le regardèrent et sourire en même temps. Seul Tony semblait plus intéressé à son écran.

-Ben alors Tony, tu n'es pas content ? Susurra Ziva en le regardant.

Ce dernier leva sa tête et la fixa :

-De ?

-Heu… tu te sens bien Tony ? Parce que d'habitude pour Noël, tu es le premier à nous faire part de tes blagues douteuse avec les dindes ? Tu sais ses bêtes magnifiques que l'on déguste en famille ou entre amis…ou même en couple…

Au dernier mot, il lui semblait que le rouge lui monté au joue. Il baissa hâtivement la tête et ne répondit pas à son coéquipier.

Gibbs n'avait pas loupé une miette de cette discussion, pauvre en parole mais si riche d'information. Il vit le trouble dans ses yeux qui fixait son écran, puis son attitude lorsque Mc Gee lui avait dit le mot '' couple''.

Il soupira, puis il se demandait s'il aurait pu en parler à Abby ou au Ducky, mais ils étaient en congé depuis hier et cela il le regretta. Il était encore seul avec lui-même.

12h30

La matinée se passa rapidement et sans encombre. Chacun avait fini de faire son rapport, seul Tony n'avait pas terminé le sien.

-Ziva et Mc Gee, je vous libère pour aujourd'hui. En ce qui te concerne Tony, avait-il dit d'un ton détaché le plus du monde.

-Oui patron, prenant un ton neutre.

-J'attends ton rapport et je te libère aussi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à vous deux.

-A vous aussi patron, avait répondu Mc Gee.

- Joyeux Noël Gibbs, répondit Ziva.

Tony fixait son écran. Perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu son patron se poser derrière lui. Gibbs parut surpris de voir que son collègue n'avait pas écrit un seul mot pour le rapport puisqu'au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les phrases sur l'écran, il lui sembla relire les même que la veille. Tony devait vraiment être perturbé. Il vit son jeune agent bouger dans sa contemplation puis se sentant pris en faute, il tenta de retourner à sa place lorsqu'il trébucha sur le satané sac à dos. Cela fit sursauté ce dernier qui pris de panique, éteignit son écran et partit sans se retourner. Laissant ainsi Gibbs. Le boss avait tenté de lui réclamer le rapport mais rien ne sortit de la bouche.

Assis à son bureau, il se demandait si la lettre lui était destinée mais un coup d'œil à la corbeille de Tony lui montra qu'elle était vide. Passant une main sur le visage, il se rendait compte enfin de ses sentiments. Il devait bien se l'avouer, lui qui avait réussi à le placer dans un coin de son cœur, fermer à double tour, il tenait bien plus à lui. Comment diable cela a-t-il pu se produire ? A son âge, son jeune agent avait éveillé en lui cette petite part de son âme d'adolescent. Lui qui ne pensait plus ressentir cela. Se reprenant un peu, il termina son rapport avant de retrouver la directrice pour un briefing la semaine.

17h30

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et retourna à son bureau en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne de son équipe. Rapidement, il se mit à taper son maudit rapport. A une vitesse dont il ne se doutait pas, il avait enfin fini. Il le déposa sur le bureau de la personne dont il craignait depuis qu'il en était sûr. Oui, depuis ce matin, tout allait de travers. Le silence qui régnait entre eux, montrait très bien le malaise. Et puis son silence était percevable. Lui qui sans arrêt parler, papoter, railler… avait subitement perdu l'usage de la parole.

En temps normal, même pour une femme, il avait toujours su se reprendre, mais là, rien. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ? **''Parce que c'est lui ''** se disait-il. Secouant la tête, il prit son sac et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'étage. Il ne restait pas énormément de monde. Bien sûr, en ce jour avec le peu de travail, les gens avaient dû partir très tôt. Trainant les pieds, il ne vit pas l'homme en face de lui. Et c'est le noir.

18h00. Toilette du NCIS

Le mal de tête qu'il sentit, lui fit soudainement comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pu arriver. Ses mains étaient liées et sa bouche était recouverte d'adhésif. Il chercha douloureusement la personne coupable de cet acte. L'homme s'était placé devant la porte qu'il ferma à double tour. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi ?

-Salut Tony !

Cette voix, il la connaissait si bien. Celui qui avait presque réussi à le coincé par le FBI.

-Tu sais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur moi-même, si si, je t'assure. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement fois, en prison, dans ma pauvre cellule. Et puis quand je suis parvenu à m'évader, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose…TOI.

Toujours les yeux fermés, comme pour se convaincre qu'il rêvait. Il tressaillit au son de son ricanement. Il analysa rapidement la situation. '' Dans les toilettes du NCIS, peu de monde à l'étage, sans arme…''

-Ne réfléchit pas Dinozzo ! Tu es seul avec moi. J'ai bien appris. Seul tu es vulnérable. Tout le monde est partit, enfin ton équipe n'est pas là et puis les autres ne se sont même pas aperçut de ma présence.

Ouvrant enfin lentement les yeux, l'italien vit une combinaison de bleu de travail. Soudain, il sentit un coup sur le visage, le déstabilisant et le clouant au sol. Il pouvait sentir le gout de son propre sang dans la bouche. Puis un second et troisième coup lui parvint à nouveau.

Tony pensa à Gibbs. ''Il me trouvera…'' avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

18h30

Gibbs quitta le bureau de la directrice puis en descendant, il vit un dossier sur son bureau. Le prenant entre les mains, il vit le rapport de son agent. Il tenta de minimiser ses tremblements soudain. Comment pouvait-il se sentir ainsi…surtout pour un homme ? Non pas que cela le répugnait mais surtout que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Malgré l'attirance qu'il avait réussi à enfouir, il avait cru confondre ses sentiments d'amitié à l'am… Il secoua la tête, se disant que ce sont les mots de ce dernier qui l'avait tellement touché qui devait le mettre dans cet état.

C'est en rejoignant l'ascenseur, qu'il trébucha sur le sac à dos de Tony au sol. Jamais il ne se séparait de son sac, même s'il l'oubliait, il revenait. Intrigué, il se baissa et le ramassa, et un trousseau de clé était juste à côté. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était en danger. D'un pas rapide, il téléphona à ses agents. Durant ce temps, il demanda au gardien de visionner les bandes.

19h00

Ne sachant pas à quel heure il était revenu au bureau, il regardait défilé le peu de monde qui circulait en ce jour.

-Où on en est ? demanda Ziva.

-On cherche un indice. Dinozzo est parti un peu après vous et c'est en partant que j'ai vu son sac à… Il avait du mal à sortir les bons mots.

Ziva avait vu son trouble, lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraitre, le trouva soudainement inquiet, voire trop même. Qui ne le serait pas ? Gibbs n'avait jamais pour habitude d'exposer ses émotions mais après sa découverte, sans confirmation, il était devenu vulnérable.

-Heu…patron, je crois savoir qui l'a enlevé, dit Mc Gee.

Sur l'écran, il vit l'homme qu'il avait réussi à envoyer en prison quelques années auparavant Charles Sterling. Sous le coup de la colère, le boss donna un coup sur son bureau.

-Le… !

-Avance la bande des autres caméras Mc Gee, si on voit s'il est sorti, avait dit sa coéquipière. Puis elle se pencha sur Gibbs lui murmurant :

-Je sais que je n'ai pas à te le dire patron, mais vous devez vous ressaisir, pour Tony.

Comme une révélation, il se reprit :

-Recule un peu, le voilà.

Sur l'écran, Dinozzo était en train de s'enfoncer dans un couloir, non loin d'eux. L'agresseur devait surement le maintenir avec une arme cachée derrière le dos de l'italien.

-Les toilettes ! Cria le boss.

Tout le monde s'écarta et tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant cette porte. Une crainte s'interposa en lui comme une évidence. Jamais, il n'avait pensé ressentir cela depuis… non ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Cela n'allait pas se reproduire ! Pas lui !

Il tambourina sur la porte.

19h08.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les fêtes ? C'est que tout le monde pense que les criminels font une pause ce jour-là. Puis se baissant à la hauteur de sa victime, il lui chuchota :

-Tu es tout seul et en cette veille de Noël et tu sais quoi ? C'est mon visage que tu verras en dernier !

Puis un autre coup arriva sur sa mâchoire endolorie. L'italien ne disait rien, il ne bronchait pas, il ne grognait pas et il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pensait qu'a une chose : ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avoir dit la vérité…à celui qui avait un jour pris son cœur. Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux d'un homme, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'amour pour une seule personne.

Charles lui enleva l'adhésif et lui demanda :

-Alors quel est ton dernier souhait avant de mourir, agent Dinozzo ?

L'italien se mit à grimacer de douleur puis il fut pris d'une crise de fou rire, ce qui semblait énerver l'agresseur.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Avait-il dis en lui décochant un coup sur la tête qui finit par l'allonger. C'est d'embrasser le sol qui te met dans cet état ?

-Parce que… une quinte de rire fusa encore de plus belle. Parce que Jail va venir te botter les fesses ! De toutes ses dents, il souriait.

Au fond de lui, il avait cette certitude inébranlable, cette infime sensation qu'il viendrait. Oui, Jail viendrait pour lui. Il le trouvera parce que même si il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'était jamais loin.

Pris d'une crise de fureur, son agresseur lui envoya deux coups de pied dans le thorax de sa victime qui se cambra sous cet effet.

-Tu es là ! Prêt à mourir pour des gens qui ne souci même plus de toi à cette heure ! Ça suffit, j'en ai marre.

L'italien vit l'arme entre les mains de son agresseur et dans un dernier effort, il balaya avec sa jambe sur le côté, le faisant ainsi basculer et éclatant ainsi un coup de feu.

A ce moment, des coups brutaux leur parvinrent. Derrière la porte, le cœur serré au bruit du coup, l'ex marine crut devenir fou.

-Gibbs ! Put seulement crier Tony.

Au son à peine audible de son agent, sans réfléchir, donna deux coups de feu sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme qui avait du mal à contrôler sa future défaite. L'agresseur se releva aussi vite puis avait tenté d'infliger une balle sur son italien lorsqu'il fut atteint d'une balle en pleine tête. Tombant de tout son corps, Gibbs repoussa la dépouille et s'adressa à son agent :

-Dinozzo ? Tu m'entends ?

Inquiet et de peur de le blesser encore plus, il posa seulement sa main sur son épaule.

Sans bouger, Tony murmura :

-Je savais que tu viendrais Jail… Tu n'abandonnerais jamais l'un des tiens, lâcha-t-il avant de sombrer.

Il fut touché par ses mots, il était en vie. Ce qui l'intriguait, fut l'emploi de son prénom.

Ziva et Mc Gee avaient déjà appelé l'ambulance. Seule cette dernière avait cette sensation de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre ces deux personnes.

20h34. Hôpital

Il était enfin rassuré, son agent était gravement amoché mais rien n'avait été touché. Il sortira avec une côte cassée, des hématomes et quelques bleus. Mais il était là, en vie, se répétait-il sans arrêt.

-Allez prendre des nouvelles de vos familles et fêtez Noël avec eux, dit-il en direction de ses deux autres agents.

-Mais patron, commença Mc Gee.

-Pas de Mais ! Je pense qu'on en a assez vu pour ce soir, rentrez chez vous et veillez sur votre famille, ajouta-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

-D'accord boss, donnez-nous de ses nouvelles, bonne fête…avait-il répondu.

-Gibbs, avait commençait Ziva, en attendant que le bleu s'éloigne un peu. Prends soins de lui…

Il leva ses yeux et lâchant son masque froid, il ne put émettre un son.

-Il a été fort…et surtout il savait que tu ne laisserais jamais tombé. Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Bonne fête à vous. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Une fois partie, il s'assit sur le siège de la salle d'attente. La tête entre ses mains, il se rendait enfin compte de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il avait baissé sa vigilance quelques minutes parce qu'il était attaché à cet homme, celui qui avait été pris en otage par Charles.

-Le patient demande à vous voir, lui dit l'infirmière en s'approchant de lui.

Il redouta soudainement cette entrevue. Il se voyait déjà partir en courant sans se retourner. Qui était-il pour fuir ainsi ? Se reprenant, il se fit violence pour tourner ses talons en direction de la chambre de son ami. Comment allait-il réagir face à lui ? Comment une personne pouvait le rendre si humain ? Ce sentiment qui ne le caractérisait pas du tout, s'immisçait en lui comme Tony avait fait pour entrer dans sa vie. Au seuil de la porte, il le vit. Il paraissait si fragile et si craintif. Son regard s'hasarda sur son visage d'ange. Un pincement au cœur, le poussa à s'avancer.

-Bonsoir, avait-il dit.

Dinozzo afficha ses yeux gris teinté d'une lueur étrange. Il tentait de cacher son trouble, ne pensant plus à celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Patron…comme dans un murmure. Il baissa la tête, honteux de s'être retrouver ainsi pris au piège.

Dans un silence interminable, l'ex marine s'approcha de son jeune homme, parce que oui, il l'aimait. Son regard en disait long. Comme si en ce soir de Noël où tout était possible, il caressa le visage de Tony le forçant à le regarder.

Dans le scintillement de la simple petite lampe, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Seul l'écho de leur amour résonnait à travers ses murs. Le jeune ne savait plus comment agir, il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, qu'il ne put seulement dire :

-Je t'ai attendu Jail…

Alors le plus âgé se mit devant lui, se pencha doucement, lui laissant le temps de le repousser mais rien n'arriva. Avec autant de douceur, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

-Je sais Anthony…

Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes, tant d'émotion l'assaillait. Il se trouva ainsi blotti dans les bras de son patron. La tête tout contre son torse, il osa lui avouer ce qu'il avait toujours redouté lui dire.

-Je t'aime Jail…

L'ex marine recula légèrement puis le fixant :

-Je sais…puis dans les yeux humides de son italien, il ajouta, je t'aime.

Jail lui souriait, de ce geste que Tony attendait. Il comprit enfin qu'il le voyait, lui et non cet idiot de service pour qui il se faisait passer.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et en ce soir si spécial, ils restèrent ensemble.

FIN


End file.
